Mr. Death
Possibly the worst looking CAW in the history of our sport. Just look at him, we were suppost to take this CAW seriouly? JUST FUCKING LOOK AT HIM!. Worst Undertaker rip off ever! Rest in peace, Mr. Jobber. WTWE On 3/8/12, Mr. Death made his WTWE debut on episode 11- Nitro against Santino Marella in a MITB Qualifier match. Mr. Death won by making Santino tap out in the Hell's Gate, qualifying himself to be in the Nitro MITB Ladder match at Above the Limit. Will this superstar become the World Heavyweight champion in a meer weeks after his debut Wrestling Heaven On 10/22/11, Mr. Death made his Wrestling Heaven debut on Episode 31 - Shwodown against Tyson. Sadly, he lost his debut match. But, he will redeem himself in the days to come. Mr. Death then went on a brief losing streak. For the Harcore Championship, Mr.Death faced, and beat RVD, due to a chokeslam from Kane before the match. Mr. Death had to the defend the title against Vance Archer, in which he lost, thus making Mr. Death the Hardcore Champion for only six minutes. The Hardcore Title was retired after that. After losing a few more matches, with some involving tag teams, Mr. Death made an impact. Mr. Death attacked the TV Champion, Chris Jericho. He asked for it to be him against Jericho and Suspect in a triple threat match at Night Of Champions. The week before Night Of Champions, Mr. Death won his first clean match in Wrestling Heaven, against Daniel Bryan. Mr. Death later went on to win the TV Title at Night Of Champions, pinning Chris Jericho. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League Mr. Death competed at BRAWL Golden Uprising in the BRAWL United States Championship open invitational gauntlet and would enter third in the match but would quickly be defeated by then champion Andrew Hunter in one minute and fourteen seconds. Death and Revival Mr. Death was announced dead on the scene on April 14th, 2012 at the BRAWL Golden Uprising event. He was murdered (along with Tyson) by the 8 huskies that pull The Artist Formerly Known as Fella's dog sled in the parking lot of the arena. when the cops arrived to the arena latter in the event the decided to eat donuts instead of investigating and deemed it a freak accident and that no charges would be filled. It was very ironic to say the least.' AND NOT A SINGLE FUCK WAS GIVEN ON THAT DAY' DSO's team of necromancers would later find and revive Mr. Death, leaving Tyson behind to rot. A side effect of the revival rendered Mr. Death bald, resulting in the loss of his trademark green hair, blue sideburns and curly mustache. Mr. Death would agree to work for DSO in exchange for being allowed to live. DSO Mr. Death has currently made one apperance in DSO at Road to Gold I, losing to "Prince" Ali Baba in the first match in the company in the World Title Tournament. He would make his return at Buy This Candy Bar to a victory against Grant Truth. In Wrestling Signature Moves Chokeslam Old School Finishing Moves Death From Above - Powerbomb Hell's Gate (WTWE Move) DYING Entrance Themes "Death Toll Rising" by Intolerant (Wrestling Heaven Theme) Wrestling Heaven [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI0Kwutugeg "Get Up!" By Korn (WTWE Theme) THIS THEME = JOBBER STATUS. FOR LIFE.] Championships & Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Dynasty *EWD Tag Team Championship (1x) w/David Erro Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Hardcore Championship (1x) *Wrestling Heaven Television Championship (1x) Other Accomplishments *CAW Champion of Champions (1x) *CAW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1x) Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:Jobbers Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:EWD